Kowanda
Kowanda is the homeworld of the Orkins. It's located in the Solaris System, orbiting the star Asteri. It's known for having the largest non-aquatic beasts in the system, as well as the highest population of spirits. Geography There are six continents and three oceans on Kowanda. Like the other planets in the system, Kowanda has many different types of landscapes ranging from mountain ranges, arctic glaciers, scorching deserts, and more. Near the planet is a rip in the Physical Realm called the Mlio Kidunia, or Otherworldly Rift. This place in space is where a majority of the spirits enter the Solaris system from the Ancestral Realm. Because of Kowanda's close proximity to the Rift, its geography, climate, and wildlife experiences unnatural phenomena. There are floating mountains, arctic volcanoes, and other strange features of the landscapes. Many unique landmarks can also be found. Notable ones include the Thunder's Flower, a tree reaching towards the heavens whose branches are made of everlasting lightning, and its leaves made from clouds; the God's Iris is a point in the sky where a gigantic eye can be seen staring down from the clouds; and the Devil's Bladder, a sea guarded by a large concentration of demons and a serpentine monster. Flora and Fauna By far, the most noteworthy aspect of Kowanda's characteristics isn't its climates or landscapes, but its wildlife. The high concentration of spirits cause the local flora and fauna to experience gigantism. Many animals and beasts grow to gargantuan proportions, sometimes to the size of mountains. These beasts are commonly known as behemoths. Their strength is fed by the constant possession by hundreds of spirits. When such beasts are slain, they may unleash a storm as a torrent of souls escape to find new homes. The size of behemoths has led many Kowandan factions to become militaristic. Entire armies are needed to protect their homes from not only each other, but also from these beasts. The biodiversity of Kowanda is just like any other of the Great Five's planets. With its many biomes and landscapes come many different types of creatures. Factions The Anu Kingdom A primarily militaristic faction, the Anu Kingdom is divided into 4 tribal states all governed by shaman. They are known for their practice of taming behemoths, the gargantuan monsters that roam Kowanda, and are known to be the greatest beast tamers in the system. The economy is largely dependent on agriculture. They export many foods, including luxury foods containing the meats from their fallen behemoths. The Kowandan meat fruit is their most famous export, which is commonly eaten throughout the entire system. Because of their affinity for behemoths, the Anu Kingdom is able to effectively defend its land from foreign invaders and other behemoths. They have gone to war and emerged victorious many times; some may accuse the nation of being a militaristic state, but in actuality they seem to be striving to gain more economic strength instead. Panfar A highly religious Orkin democracy located in the Panfar mountain range. They are known for their deep worship of the spirits that befall Kowanda from the Great Rift. These spirits are highly integrated into Panfar society in various ways: they play roles in sacrificial rituals, affecting the economy; technology is designed to harbor spirits for optimum performance; and more. The Panfar mountain range is a very rainy region. The constant downpours make the roads slippery, making invasions by foot dangerous. It's rare for Orkin forces to invade Panfar, for they have little natural resources notable enough for invasion. The main source of revenue for Panfar is their art of Soul Empowerment, an animist technique that involves binding a spirit or unbound soul to a device or person in order to make it stronger.Category:Places Category:Planets